


楚妃

by averyvideogames



Category: V - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyvideogames/pseuds/averyvideogames





	楚妃

『二哈和他的白猫师尊』 楚妃

墨燃2.0 * 楚晚宁

发生在大结局之后

结合前篇看更好哦: 缱绻

\--------------------------------------------------------------

墨燃懒洋洋地掀起眼皮，他一手撑着额角侧躺着，借着清晨散落进来的微光，静静端详楚晚宁沉睡时宁静的面庞。

楚晚宁靠在他微微起伏的胸膛上，还是蜷缩着将自己卷成一个团，脖颈上满是青紫暧昧的痕迹，平日里清冷的面容此时却带了些孩童般的安心。墨燃忍了又忍，终究克制不住自己满腔无处安放的柔情，还是悄悄低下头去在楚晚宁泛着薄红的脸庞上印下一个庄重缠绵到极点的亲吻。

那些曾经经历过的，困扰了他两辈子的迷茫和痛楚，都在空气中暧昧腥甜的味道和楚晚宁绵长的呼吸声中变得那么淡。

只是有什么蓦地从心口处不受控制地挣脱出来，像是缠绵爱意里深藏着的滚滚烈火，要将他自欺欺人的理智和冷静全都燃烧殆尽。墨燃几乎控制不住自己满腔不堪的欲望，他的呼吸在不自知间变得粗重起来，他想不管不顾地将楚晚宁压在自己身下，在他身上密密实实地律动，留下暧昧不堪的青紫痕迹。

都是满腔柔情缱绻的爱意给他狰狞不堪的占有欲带上桎梏，墨燃猛地阖上眼睛，将楚晚宁朝自己臂弯里带了带。

晚夜玉衡，北斗仙尊。

墨燃有一瞬间的失神，本性里凶狠的占有欲让他渴望将楚晚宁变成一捧潺潺春水缠绕他指尖，被迫接受他充满兽性的欢好。但满腔温存的爱意压下了他狰狞不堪的雄性本能，他将楚晚宁死死限制在自己怀里，动作却是轻柔的，他连搭在楚晚宁肩窝上的指尖似乎都是滚烫的，要陷进楚晚宁温热细嫩的皮肤中。他微不可闻地沙哑着喃喃：“楚晚宁……师尊……”

楚晚宁是他两世的慰藉。

他声音太轻了，轻得像温柔穿过茅舍的微风，轻得像天边遥远的云霞，楚晚宁却像是仍然听见了一般，凤眼微微睁开，却仍是半阖着，带着氤氲湿润的水汽，从而显得难得有些懒散。

墨燃没想到会把他吵醒，当即手足无措地搂住楚晚宁，带着歉意呢喃道：“师尊……我把你吵醒了。”

楚晚宁不答，只是伸手慢慢摩挲墨燃紧绷的下颚线，与他沉默着对视片刻后半撑起身，带着淫靡水光的唇齿轻轻摩挲墨燃略微有些干燥的嘴唇。

墨燃极少被楚晚宁主动亲吻，当下呼吸逐渐滚烫粗重起来，心脏在唇齿交缠间狂热地跳动着。一吻结束，他在楚晚宁微红的耳边轻喘着，空气中淡淡的麝香味却逐渐明显起来，有些缠绵暧昧，墨燃平复下自己的喘息，微微后退拉开距离，目光灼灼地盯着楚晚宁。

楚晚宁皮肤透着微红，凤目里仍然是一片迷离的烟雨朦胧，全身上下都透露着情欲散发后的惬意和慵懒。他静静地跟墨燃对视片刻，忽地笑了。那笑像是江南三月天开放的无边繁花，娇而不艳，锦绣无边。

他缓缓将脸埋在墨燃起伏着的胸膛间，心满意足地轻声呢喃：“真好。”

似乎是知道墨燃不明白他这话什么意思，楚晚宁又重复了一遍，仍然是带着淡淡满足和温存的：“你回来了，真好。”

“晚宁……”墨燃觉得自己的胸腔柔软的不行，他近乎虔诚地在楚晚宁发间落下一个亲吻，低声微哑地说：“是因为你，我才能回来。”

清晨微风，岁月静好。

一时间茅舍里静得有些可怕，楚晚宁眼尾有层薄薄的嫣红，他蓦地阖上眼睛，纤长的睫毛轻轻颤抖，摩挲着墨燃紧实的胸膛。

墨燃怕他心里仍是难受，将他裹进被褥里，摸索着握住楚晚宁放在身侧的手，逼着他跟自己十指相扣。

“晚宁，”墨燃微哑地说，语调却是上扬着的，更像是在哄劝：“我们去山下逛逛好吗？”

“人间太好了，我们一起走遍这世间，好吗？”墨燃笑嘻嘻地拉着他的手，轻轻晃着，像是在撒娇一般：“晚宁哥哥陪我，好吗？”

他的语气太过于甜腻，楚晚宁的脸蓦地红了，他猛地抽回自己的手，语气沉闷，没什么好气地说：“自己去。”

“恩公哥哥陪我去嘛。”墨燃知道他这是在害羞，咧嘴甜甜一笑后仍不气馁地又牵起楚晚宁的手，放在自己唇边黏腻地亲吻着。

“……小孩子心性。”楚晚宁连指尖都在轻轻颤抖着，却仍强撑着不松口，从唇齿间挤出字词骂他。

“恩公哥哥，晚宁哥哥，宝贝儿，师尊，玉衡长老，北斗仙尊……”墨燃轻轻笑起来，不怀好意地唤着楚晚宁，称呼越来越尊敬，语气却越来越黏腻，到后来几乎是有些缠绵暧昧的，楚晚宁猛地抽回手，将脸埋在他烫热的胸膛里不去看他。

墨燃“嗤笑”一声，抵着他的后脑，唇齿不怀好意地凑近楚晚宁微红的耳垂，一张一合间说尽淫靡的下流话：“还是……楚妃？”

楚晚宁一怔，这个透着情欲的露骨称呼让他猛地想起前世两人荒唐肮脏的夜夜笙箫，却没有以往的屈辱不堪，似乎这个羞耻的称呼现在杂糅着浓到化不开的温情。他几乎是猝不及防地，平日里清冷的面庞蓦地红了。

“……你！”楚晚宁几乎被羞耻淹没了，他挣扎着想挣脱墨燃的怀抱，却被墨燃死死按在怀里。墨燃“噗嗤”一笑，安慰性地在楚晚宁额间印下一个缠绵的亲吻，懒洋洋地在他耳边呢喃：“晚宁哥哥，我们下山逛逛嘛。”

楚晚宁拿他没什么办法，耳尖仍是红红的，却强撑着面上的一派从容。他从榻上坐起身，屈起手指用指节轻轻敲了下墨燃的眉间，没什么好气地说：“走吧。”

墨燃吃疼，下意识轻轻“啊”了一声用手捂住额头，却仍然好脾气地温柔一笑，梨涡深深的：“师尊真好。”

无常镇街边是熙熙攘攘的人群，楚晚宁慢悠悠地跟在墨燃身后，两人十指相扣，不知谁的手心里有一层薄薄的汗，黏糊糊的。

楚晚宁漫不经心地走着，看着墨燃高大的身躯在前面细心地帮他分开聚集的人群，防止他被人撞到。

似乎是怕楚晚宁不习惯这样人挤人的环境，墨燃有些暧昧地用指尖轻轻摩挲楚晚宁的指缝，时不时回过头来冲楚晚宁温柔一笑，梨涡深深的，像是浸了两池清冽醉人的梨花白。

楚晚宁不太习惯他这样护着自己，事实上墨燃是第一个愿意这样护着他的人，所以他也乐得清闲，在此刻放下自己所怜悯的世人众生，不管不顾地依附墨燃。

风波平息后凡间的烟火也像是蓦地明亮了起来，女人们在挑选繁华的首饰和锦绣的花朵，男人们在泛着吆喝声的茶楼里喝酒聊天，酒香肆意，楚晚宁鼻子轻轻动了动，没闻到自己熟悉的梨花白。

墨燃像是知道他在想些什么一般，回过头来轻声问他:“晚宁是想喝梨花白了吗？”

楚晚宁踌躇半晌，轻轻点头。

墨燃轻轻笑了笑，微微低头在他额间落下一个极轻的吻，说道:“我去买，师尊在这等我。”

他刚要松开牵着楚晚宁的手，一群小孩嬉笑着跑过去，不经意间撩起楚晚宁微长的衣摆，楚晚宁垂下眼挣开他的手，默不作声地抚平。有个小女孩踉踉跄跄地跟在最后，眼看就要追不上前面打闹着越行越远的孩童们，她忽地在楚晚宁身侧站定，小嘴一撇，委委屈屈地抓住楚晚宁的衣摆哭出声来。

“……”楚晚宁一愣，当下手足无措地想要安慰这个小女孩，却在即将碰到女孩白皙的脸时停住了，有些求助般地看向墨燃。

墨燃“噗嗤”一声被他逗笑了，他假装没看到楚晚宁有些凶狠的目光，温温柔柔地蹲下身，平视着小女孩哭的有些红肿的眼睛，等小女孩勉强止住哭泣时，他有些戏谑地指着楚晚宁对她说:“你看这个小哥哥，他好不好看呀?你喜欢他吗?”

小女孩被他温柔的话语吸引，抽抽搭搭地抬起头，不明就里地顺着墨燃指的方向望过去。楚晚宁不自然地站在原地，面庞微红，容貌清冷，他眉宇间尽是缱绻的爱意，眸光却格外明亮，像是无常镇所有的光照都印在他温和的瞳孔里。他是清冷的，是君子端方的，甚至还透着一丝毫不违和的漂亮和羞涩。

小女孩眼睛一亮，几乎是一瞬间就忘记刚才委屈的哭泣，她死死抓住楚晚宁的衣摆，不甚清晰地喃喃:“好……好看!我……喜欢……”

“我也觉得他好看。”明明在说着情话，墨燃却不去看楚晚宁，反而柔柔地握住小女孩的手让她松开楚晚宁的衣摆，自己牵住她肉肉的手，轻柔地说:“我也喜欢这个哥哥，所以我们不能惹这个哥哥伤心，也不能惹他生气。”

墨燃慢慢用自己的衣袖擦掉女孩脸上已经干涸的泪痕，将声音放得格外轻柔:“所以不哭了好不好?再哭的话，好看哥哥会难过的，他难过了，我就会很难过很难过，因为我会觉得自己没有保护好他。”

小女孩非懂似懂地点了点头，墨燃温柔地笑了笑，牵着她的手站起身，转过身来对楚晚宁说:“师尊在这等我行吗?我先送这个女孩回家，一会给你带梨花白。”

楚晚宁脸颊微红，却强撑着自己师尊的尊严，并不答话，只是轻轻点了点头。

墨燃知道他害羞，失笑着在楚晚宁微烫脸颊上轻点了一下，牵着小女孩的手，慢悠悠地转身走了。

楚晚宁一个晃神间，他们已经走得有些远了，只是还能听到墨燃温柔的声音在问:“你家住哪里呀?”小女孩稚嫩的童音似乎是回答了些什么，但楚晚宁并没有听清，他站在原地，脸蓦地就红了。

他想起榻上墨燃那声带着调侃暧昧的“楚妃”。

不是前世里，满含屈辱不堪的戏谑称呼。字词被墨燃含在唇齿之间，莫名带了些缠绵悱恻的意味，让人听上去脸红心跳。明明是前世让他生不如死的一个称呼，今生听起来却满含着墨燃抑制不住爱欲，柔柔缠绕他心间，似乎是要将楚晚宁化成一捧江南三月的春水，让他失神无助地躺在墨燃身下，承受他带着兽欲的欢好。

却并不觉得肮脏，只能感受到满腔化不开的柔情。

炽热的深情隔着前尘往事，包裹着他，融化着他，楚晚宁久久凝视着他们离去的方向，墨燃的背影已经远的快要看不见。

楚晚宁却突然笑了。

一滴泪水从他烟雨朦胧的眼中坠下，他细细呢喃，声音几乎要低进尘埃里。

“……卿贞楚妃。”他说。

\--------------------------------------------------------------

情人节快乐

有情人终成眷属


End file.
